Shade or sheltering structures, such as pavilions and umbrellas, are well known. Pavilions typically comprise four or more support poles supporting a corresponding number of poles that extend from the top of the support poles to a common, central junction. A fabric or synthetic sheet covering extends over these poles and partially or completely over the support poles and the spaces between them to form a tent-like structure. Umbrellas typically comprise a single, upright support pole having at its top, or suspended from a transversely mounted suspending pole, a rib structure carrying a canopy.
All such structures depend upon a secure and firm base at the bottom of the support poles to connect the structure to a support surface, usually the ground. This is particularly important for large pavilions and patio or market umbrellas.
Also, since such structures are often temporary or movable, they need a convenient, preferably quick connecting base for ease of use.
In addition, pavilions are large and unwieldy structures that can be troublesome to erect or dismantle and need to resist wind and other forces applied to them. In another embodiment of this invention braces are provided that are convenient to install and remove and contribute to an improved rigid structure.